Everything Begins Anew
by HeliosLastPrime
Summary: The tamers have lost their digimon, but Takato has found a DigiPortal and they now have a way to see their Digimon again. But now there is a new enemy that they must face. They will have fight one more battle to save the world again from evil.


This is my first time I am writing for Digimon. This takes place after the end of Digimon Tamers. This is actually the beginning of the third or fourth story in a seires I am planning on writting but I wanted to start with this one, just this chapter. I am goint to be jumping around between publishing tham and it may take a very long time. I just really wanted to put this one up. The series centers around my OC Jaclyn (Jackie) Terrell, and her Partners, Coronamon and Dracomon.

If you don't know what Coronamon or Dracomon looks like. go look it up on Digimon wiki.

Enjoy

* * *

"Dad, help us!" Henry yelled to his dad in desperation. Takato turned and asked him as well. "Mr. Wong, why are Guilmon and the others dedigivolving?" Henry looked to Takato, scared. "De-digivolving?" He then looked to his Dad. "Dad, tell us. What's going on?"

Henry's father just looked at the ground in dismay. "Henry, I... the whole world was in danger and there was only one way out. I had to take it, even if it meant losing the Digimon." Ryo then came in on the conversation. "What do you mean 'lose'? Where are they going?" Mr. Wong elaborated. "They have to return to the digital plain or they'll disappear forever, like the D-Reaper. They were never meant for this world."

Takato then just held the in-training for of Guilmon in his arms, crying. "But Guilmon's meant to be with me. He's a part of me. I promised him we'd always be together, I promised." Rika then spoke up, also crying, hugging the in-training form of Renamon. "No, this can't be. I won't let it happen."

Henry became angry and was crying, while holding the in-training form of Terriermon. "You knew, didn't you? You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon?" Mr. Wong just said, "I had no other choice. The fate of the world was at stake. I couldn't let everything and everyone we loved be destroyed, Henry."

Henry was just crying, with tears rolling down his face. Then Terriermon spoke up. "Henry." Henry looked at him. "Mouh Mahn Taih." Henry looked at him, sad. "Oh Terriermon, no." Then Terriermon flew out of Henry's arms. "Don't go!"

Rika was also crying, trying to keep Renamon from going. "Renamon stay. You can fight this, can't you?" Renamon then said goodbye to Rika. "Rika, I know we will see each other again one day." Then Renamon flew out of Rika's arms but Rika begged her to stay. "No Renamon. Please, I love you."

Takato was also shedding many tears, as Guilmon began to fly out of his hands. "Guil...mon." Guilmon then had a smile on. "We'll play again soon, won't we, Takato?" Takato was sad but answered, "Yeah... Yeah..."

Jaclyn Terrell was standing there, hugging her two digimon, Coronamon and Dracomon in their in-training forms. "Oh Coronamon, Dracomon. I don't want to say good-bye." Coronamon just smiled. "Don't think of this as a long good-bye, but a short farewell." Dracomon smiled and nodded. "Yeah Jackie, we'll see each other again soon." She was crying hard as her Digimon flew out of her arms with nothing that she could do to stop it.

Then, one by one, each digimon flew into the Digital Portal.

"Guardromon, I love you man!"

"Marineangemon!"

"Bye Cyberdramon!"

"Impmon, we'll miss you!"

"Just you wait, wait for me, Coronamon, Dracomon!"

"Thank you Calumon!"

"Lopmon, don't go!"

"Mouh Mahn Taih, Henry!"

"Stay strong Rika."

"Remember Takato, You promised, you promised! Takato!"

And then they were gone. Suzie didn't entirely understand what had happened, so she asked her brother Henry. "Henry, where'd they all go? Where's Lopmon? I want my Lopmon and Terriermon! I don't want them to go! Wah!"

Then Mr. Wong came in. "Henry..." And Suzie was still crying her eyes out. "I know it hurts now son... but in time, it'll get better, you'll see." Henry just looked at his father with tears running down his face and just shook his head no. Then Mr. Wong broke down. "Henry... I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then Takato looked up to the quickly fading DigiPortal. "I Promise Guilmon... Just you wait... We'll be together again soon..." And then the portal disappeared and all was quiet.

* * *

**Takato: **_"Even though I thought I would never be the same, the world soon went back to normal. And after a while, so did I. Life became exactly like it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes. Ms. Hisaghi still gave too much homework. _

_Sometimes, I'd go by our old hangouts, you know, just to see if he is there. I don't know why I bother, because he never is. Most times I'm ok, but there's this one thing that bugs me, a promise I made to a friend, a promise I don't think I can keep._

_Actually, scratch that. I think I'm going to be keeping that promise after all."_

* * *

**Jackie:**_ "The Digimon returned to their world and now I am no longer need to protect it. I guess I came to this world for a reason and that has been fulfilled. My old life in my old world has come and gone, so now I guess my place is here now, with my friends._

_It is strange now, waking up each day and not seeing the Digimon anymore. But now Life has begun to settle down, back to the way it used to. This life has become so different from how I use to live in the Digital World. Now I have a place to call home._

_I still keep my Digivice with me; I can't just put it away and forget all the great memories that came with it. I still think about Coronamon, Dracomon and the others, worrying about them as each day passes. I feel like a part of me has gone with Coronamon and Dracomon and a part of them will always be with me._

_The Digital World is a vast and mysterious place; it still holds many secrets that even I don't know about. I believe that there are still things for us out there. I still have hope that this isn't the end, but a new beginning. _

_And I won't forget, __**Mouh Mahn Taih**__..." _

* * *

Hope you liked it.

R&R

~KRay~


End file.
